Checkers
Checkers, A.K.A. Experiment 029, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to make his wearer a supreme ruler by hypnotizing those around them to honor them as if they were king or queen; his effects vanish as soon as he leaves his wearer's head, and other experiments created after Checkers are immune to his hypnotic effect. His one true place is as a decorative crown for certain festivals. Personality Checkers hasn't shown much emotion or individuality, other than once while running from Gantu. He mostly attaches himself to a person and stays there, almost as an inanimate object. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 029 was the 29th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to make his wearer a king or queen by hypnotizing those around them to worship them as royalty. 029 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Experiment 029 was activated off-screen and then chased throughout Kokaua Town by Gantu, who had been informed about the experiment after trying to kill Jimmy, a cockroach that was Experiment 625's pet. 029 was soon rescued by Lilo and Stitch and taken home. After Lilo discovered 029's powers, she, after naming him Checkers, donned him, thus becoming a queen. She then started bossing Nani and other people around, and made Mertle and the hula girls her bodyguards. Before long, Mertle and the hula girls arrested many "troublemakers" for defying their queen (including Pleakley), so Lilo decided to step down by removing Checkers. However, before she could figure out his one true place, Gantu arrived and grabbed Checkers. After putting the latter on his head, thus becoming a king, Gantu made his victims his servants. Fortunately, Stitch and Reuben were immune to Checkers' hypnotic effect, due to them being created after him, and both cousins agreed to overthrow Gantu for the sake of everyone's freedom. Stitch and Reuben soon rallied an army of other experiments that all rebelled against Gantu by using their powers, and were able to remove Checkers from his head. As a result, Gantu's ex-servants revolted against him and kicked him out. Afterwards, Lilo and Stitch searched for Checkers' one true place. In the end, Nani presumably wore Checkers during the Coconut Queen Festival parade while riding on a parade float that Lilo, the hula girls, and Stitch's cousins had modified sometime earlier. The Origin of Stitch Checkers was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 553 instead of 029. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Checkers, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Checkers participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, but it is unknown what he did. However, it is presumed that he wouldn't have been able to be very effective, due to the fact that his powers are deemed useless. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Checkers has appeared on multiple occasions in the ''Stitch! anime wreaking havoc. It is also revealed that he will jump off of his host if he eats intolerably spicy food. In "Princess Penny", Reuben used Checkers to temporarily rule over Gantu and Hämsterviel before taking him on a shopping trip and asking Stitch and Yuna to watch him while he bought some supplies. Checkers reappears in "King Meega", intended to be used by Hämsterviel to command the inhabitants to capture Stitch, but escapes on his own to Yuna's school, where everyone intended to use his powers for themselves. Stitch had once captured Checkers and wore him on his head, but his hypnotic powers did not work on anyone else. Jumba recalls that Checkers' powers do not work with Stitch, since Stitch himself is immune to its effects. (This actually contradicts what happened in "Princess Penny", as Reuben had used Checkers himself without any problems.) Gallery Trivia *Checkers will immediately jump off his host if he eats spicy food. *Checkers is also shown to be ticklish. *Checkers' pod color is yellow. *Checkers is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 029. Primary function: King maker. Give each wear the power of command in all living creatures." Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Silent characters